


Don't Let Me Go

by orphan_account



Series: DC Imagines [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Smut, reader is bruce wayne's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wally West and (Y/N) Wayne have been dating for a few years, and he is right beside her for support after Jason’s death. She may need some close comforting.





	Don't Let Me Go

You were glad it was raining. For any other type of weather to happen today seemed.. wrong. Your black velvet heeled boots were soaked to the brim, and most likely ruined. Your hair was pulled back in a loose bun, for you felt too weak to do anything else. And as for make-up, well, why even bother when it was just going to be ruined right after application.

You barely felt your father’s hand along your shoulder as the five of you walked in silence to the grave site. It was tradition for your family to be buried in their own land, and nothing else was expected when it came to your adoptive baby brother. Your boyfriend’s comforting grip on your hand barely soothed you as you approached the newly planted headstone.

As Alfred positioned an umbrella over your father’s head, you couldn’t hold back the sobs. This was too surreal. How did this happen? It came as quite a shock to yourself, Alfred, and Dick when Bruce came back home from overseas with a casket taking Jason’s usual place. Dick glanced at you sadly, tears glistening in the edges of his eyes as he tightened his grip on his umbrella. 

Your father, however, was in an even worse state than yourself and Richard. It was his fault, or at least, that’s what he thought. How could he allow himself to be so careless? He shouldn’t have even let Jason chase after the ghost that seemed to be his mother. None of this would’ve happened if he just been more attentive. 

Your boyfriend, Wally West, pulled you closer to him as your father began to speak to the small crowd gather behind Wayne Manor. He began to vibrate softly, warming you from the cold rain and comforting your shivers of sadness.

Bruce smiled sadly at the tombstone, and then took in a deep breath. “Jason Todd, was an impeccable young man. He grew up on the rough streets of Gotham, and I took him in hopes of providing him with the skills and tools he would make use of in his very bright future. It seems like that wasn’t really what was planned.” He cleared his throat, wiping his nose quickly. Bruce continued to talk, but it was like you were deaf. Unaware of voices surrounding you, just lost in your own silent thoughts.

The speech lasted an eternity and still ended too quickly. The goodbye was over, and you felt as though you had barely said hello. Alfred began to lead guests into the parlor for a celebration of Jason’s life. A room filled with his favorite food, softly humming with his favorite classical pieces, and surrounded with pictures of the family.

A certain picture made you stop, and stumble laughter through tears. It was 3 years ago, when Jason first was adopted by your father. The first Halloween with all of you. Dick was dressed as Superman, you were dressed as Wonder Woman, and Jason was dressed as the Batman himself. All three of you had enormous smiles on your faces. Dick was holding Jason against him and messing with his cowl, and you were tickling him. And then, in a surprise photobomb, Bruce, dressed as Alfred was standing in the corner with a feather duster in his hand. His face mirrored Alfred’s perfectly: a look that just says “what a group of lovable idiots”.

“That all seems like such a long time ago, doesn’t it?” Dick was standing beside you suddenly, on the opposite side of Wally. “We were all… happy. I don’t think it will be like for a very long time.”

“If at all.” You whispered quietly, missing that look of heartbreak that crossed Wally’s face. Dick patted your shoulder and moved to talk to the Gordon’s, while Wally guided you up to your room. 

“You needed a break from it babe.” He explained, with little of his usual charm. You turned to face him, a small smile gracing your lips, though it didn’t reach your eyes. “I’ll never get a break from it, Wally. This is my life now.”

Your voice broke as you reached to run your hands over the lapels of his suit. “I just, I just don’t know how to live without him. He was my baby brother.”

Wally grabbed your hands, still pressed against his chest. “Live with me.”

“What?” A look of shock passed over your face.

“You can live with me. I know I don’t make up for what’s been lost, but.. I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.” His green eyes seemed to bore into your own as the mood shifted.

His name left in a whisper from your lips before they moved lightly against his. The red-head moved your hands to his neck, while he moved his own down to your hips. “I love you, (Y/N) Wayne.” A soft sigh escaped you as you went in for a full kiss.

“I love you too, Wallace West.”

He smiled, and moved in to press soft kisses against your neck. His lips traveled smoothly against the expanse of your skin, ghosting against your jaw before moving back against your lips. His hands pulled you tighter against him, and your hands ran down his back only to grab onto his suit jacket. 

A few steps backwards, a few frontwards, you didn’t know which way you ended up going before falling on your bed with Wally draped over you, still kissing you softly. Soon, those kisses became quicker, hungrier, and full of pauses with quiet moans. The young speedster moved his hands from your hips to the bottom of your breasts. 

Your eyes found each other, a quiet communication forming between the two of you. It was both of your first times, a scary time in any person’s life. A nod and a smile was all he needed to sit up and begin to trace his finger down your hose-covered leg. They stopped at your ankle, releasing your foot from the prison that was your heeled boot. He then repeated that exactly with your other leg. His hand trailed up your thighs to stop at your waist, right above your panty hose and thong. 

You saw a toothy smile from your beloved boyfriend, gaining a small giggle from you before he pulled down the hose and underwear at the same time. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

And that was all he needed before he delved in under your skirt. Hot breath hit your most private area, leaving you keening and writhing already. You heard a muffled moan under your skirt before you felt the most amazing sensation: the tip of boyfriend’s tongue running up your labia. You couldn’t help but grip the sheets in pleasure.

And from there it only became better.

His hands held your hips down firmly as he began to eat you out with more vigor. His tongue began to focus on your clit, moving it in figure eights before suddenly thrusting two fingers in your opening, curling them upwards  _just right_ while sucking down on the pearl that gave you the most pleasure.

Your hips began to buck wildly against his face, breathless moans and whines of his name left your mouth, your head was thrown back, your toes curled, and your eyes rolled in the back of your head.

Wally came up for air only to shuck the dress off of you, using his super speed to get the both of you naked quickly as possible. Your hand drifted down to his shaft, running your fingers over the tip. He sucked in a breath, hissing at the contact. 

“No, baby. This is about you.” Kisses were littered over the expanse of your body, while praises concerning you left his lips in between. You felt his hand move down your body before he grabbed his penis, rubbing the head against your clit, leaving you both moaning messes. 

“I’m gonna try something, babe. If you don’t like it, tell me.” You nodded your head, before arching your back. Forget what you said before,  **THIS** was the most extreme pleasure you’ve ever felt. Vibrations wracked through your body, and you let out an almost feral scream. Wally was using his powers to vibrate himself against you, moving his dick up and down to gather your wetness before sliding in slowly.

And  _dear god_ , you’ve never felt more complete. More full. More yourself. Wally’s forehead rested against as you both grinded against each other, getting used to the feeling of being connected.

And slow it stayed, and you knew in your soul that this was love. This was  _making love_. And out of your desire to be close to someone, you created a special bond you would only share with each other. Moans, sighs, breathless calls of each other’s names were the only sounds in the room that you concentrated on. 

“Don’t let me go, Wally. Don’t let me go.” Faster. Tighter.

“I’m here, babe. I’m here.” Erratic. Harder.

“I love you.” Faster.

“I love you.”  _Harder._

“I’ll never leave you.” He moved your left leg to your shoulder, looking into your eyes as he pounded into you recklessly. You couldn’t hide the tears of pleasure as he worked you in every way you needed, thrusting inside deeper until you came around him, screaming his name and gods. Spasms echoed, leaving him following you shortly after.

He fell against the bed, pulling out and pulling you close, leaving a kiss on your forehead. 

“I’m never gonna leave, babe.”


End file.
